titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Faceless One
One of the many powerful kinds of Undead creatures that can be found in the Warped World. Created by Hundun, The Featureless One, the Faceless One is a kind of mutation that can sometimes arise from normal Ghoul type Undead that have devoured the flesh of many creatures, warping unto something so far removed from humanity that it can barely be recognized as its remnant. The Faceless One has obtained a kind of twisted unlife of its own, and the soul contained within has been consumed by hunger so deep that it can't do naught but to pursue and devour anything that comes nearby, eating and eating until it collapses unto itself or is left alone in a blood-covered world. The mutations that it suffers, and the aspect it acquires after its evolution, are vaguely reminiscent of that of Hundun, and indeed they're naught but a shadow of its existence left upon this World. Faceless Ones are usually tall and thin, like they had been unnaturaly stretched, and normally their height can be counted to be between 3 and 5 meters, depending on how tall the undead subject was before the mutation started. Their bodies have completely changed, although they remain humanoid in structure and appearance. It is usually impossible to tell the gender or appearance of the person it used to be, as the Faceless One adopts a completely different appearance from the one they used to have. Although their body looks emanciated, and their arms are usually rail thin, one can notice the powerful, mutant muscles under the rotten skin that are the reason it possesses such a fearsome, inhuman strength. Both hands are provided by fingers that end in extremely long and dangerous claws that are easily capable of cutting through both flesh and bone. A Faceless One's most striking characteristic is, as its name indicates, the fact that it has no face: all that would usually be in it has been replaced by rotten skin, except for the powerful maw, full of teeth that have split down the middle, forming two rows of vicious teeth. The Faceless Ones are powerful both physically and spiritually, as the soul inside them has rotted as much as its body has, producing a miasma of gray-colored energy, a shroud of spiritual rot that surrounds the monster like an aura, that the Faceless One can manipulate as it wills to unleash destruction and decay upon its victims. This energy is similar to the one employed by the Ghoul, but instead of being always active, it needs to be invoked by its wielder. This energy possesses the property of causing the wounds inflicted upon its victims to rot, impeding their healing by normal means, and counter-acting an Enhanced Human's normal regeneration, progressively debilitating their enemy even if they count with a healer in their group. A Faceless One doesn't possess a sense of hearing, or of sight, or of smell. To compensate, its sense of touch has been greatly improved, and it can feel the position of its enemies and of the world around it through the vibrations caused when they move. Furthermore, it's ability to sense nearby fountains of spiritual power lets it detect Enhanced Humans as long as they keep using their Spiritual Power. The result of someone underestimating one of these creatures is often gruesome, as they'll fall prey to a devastating counter-attack. After all, the Faceless One is incredibly strong and agile, moving with quick, unnatural movements that often look like some sort of eldritch dance, the creature displacing itself through space in an almost liquid way. Although it possesses low defenses, as do most Undead, it is surprisingly though and resistant, requiring large amounts of damage to be finally destroyed, and showing the usual resistance to pain, as well as the ability to strike fear unto the enemy's heart due to its horrible appearance. Not only that, but its incredibly sharp teeth and strong jaws can rip the meat out of the enemy's bones, crippling them while allowing the monster to replenish it's spiritual reserves. All of these characteristics combined make it into an extremely powerful threat, especially to novice Survivors who hardly possess the experience and power to fight it. Thankfully, the number of Faceless Ones is extremely scarce, and normally, the process of devouring an immeasurable amount of flesh to evolve into one takes a long time. However, Legion showed the capacity to artificailly create them by feeding a Ghoul large amounts of corpses, even other members of the horde. The Faceless One was first encountered by Marissa Eren and Rowina Besley in the twisted hallways of the warped Zeus High School. Due to the movements made by the girls, it was about to attack them, but it was then distracted by the movement of Rika Griffin, who was traversing a nearby hallway, and the Faceless One abandoned its currently unmoving targets to pursue her. It arrived at the room occupied by many undead and a Green Slime, and annihilated them all, before wandering off. It was moments later encountered again, this time by Rika Griffin, Masaki Taichi, Kaitlin Walterson and Jane Rain, who were forced to fight it to the death. At the halfway point of the battle, Marissa Eren joined the fray. A final, desperate, almost suicidal strike managed to finish the Monster off, but only after it had nearly killed Kaitlin and greatly wounded the group. This Faceless One was actually the first human student to perish in Zeus High School, and come back as an undead, who devoured her boyfriend and rampaged madly into the school, slaying many humans as it slowly evolved into a Ghoul, and then into a Faceless One. During the fight against the Fragment of Legion, a few Faceless Ones appeared, serving as elite troops employed by Legion, and used to strike at targets it had deemed important and dangerous enough. Most of them were killed in the battle, but whether a few remain within the sealed room is completely unknown. The Achievement Bane was obtained by killing the Faceless One roaming the hallways of Zeus High School. Category:Monsters